Une amitié sous la glace
by MissKei
Summary: A partir de quand cessèrent-ils d’être des adversaires, c’est difficile à dire. La vérité, c’est que probablement, ils ne l’avaient jamais vraiment été.
1. Chapter 1

**Une amitié sous la glace**

A partir de quand cessèrent-ils d'être des adversaires, c'est difficile à dire. La vérité, c'est que probablement, ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment été.

**1**

Lorsque Marina décida de le contacter ce jour-là, elle n'avait vraiment pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Même si elle était plus sage et plus posée, elle répugnait tout autant que son équipage à faire appel à lui. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était sûre qu'il lui viendrait en aide, elle ne pouvait pas s'être autant trompé sur le lien qui semblait déjà unir les deux hommes.

- Ici, le Karyu, Commandant Oki".

Le silence. L'espoir. Un grésillement… L'Arcadia acceptait la transmission.

- Je vous écoute.

Sur l'écran central, le visage impassible du pirate. Bras croisé. Regard verrouillé.

- Le commandant Zéro a été fait prisonnier. Ils l'ont emmené sur la planète des glaces.

Quelques secondes de silence. Interminables.

- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

Elle soupira, elle s'attendait à la réponse. Qu'espérait-elle ? Un instant, se rappelant qu'il s'agissait de pirates, elle fut même tentée de proposer une rétribution, puis se ravisant, elle craint finalement de se compromettre en agissant de la sorte. Elle choisit la franchise.

- Le Karyu est endommagé, nous n'avons pas moyen de nous y rendre.

Son lieutenant la fusilla du regard. Il n'avait jamais trouvé une once d'honneur dans le comportement de ces corsaires sans véritables valeurs morales. Avouer la faiblesse du Karyu aujourd'hui revenait pour lui à un message du genre « allez-y attaquez-nous, pillez tout, on ne peut pas se défendre ».

Sur l'autre navire, la réponse tardait à venir. Puis finalement…

- Il me semble que la flotte Terrienne ne manque pas de vaisseaux pour pallier vos problèmes. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

La réponse fusa vite. Marina contrôlait mal son stress.

- Vous savez bien qu'il est quasiment impossible de manœuvrer du côté de la Mer de Glace. A part le Karyu, il y a peu de navires capables d'un tel exploit !

- Qu'aurais-je à y gagner ?

Marina marchait sur le Pont de long en large, plusieurs murmures de ses soldats allaient dans le sens de la contestation. « On ne peut pas avoir confiance », « on ne va pas le payer en plus », « il va nous attaquer »… Elle serra le poing.

- Zéro vous faisait confiance !

Elle le regarda en face. Un sourire rapide était apparu sur les lèvres du pirate, il fit un léger signe de la main et avant de couper la conversation :

- Foutaises ! Vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que de quémander l'aide d'un Pirate. Vous n'avez donc plus aucun espoir ? Cela a du vous être difficile de faire cette demande…

Il laissa échapper un rire bref.

- Espèce de…

Trop tard. Arcadia avait coupé court. La liaison était rompue. Alors que son jeune lieutenant écumait toujours de colère contre le capitaine rebelle, Marina qui prenait pleinement conscience du peu de ressources qui leur restait, gardait le silence.

- Quel espoir pour Warrius ? murmura-t-elle finalement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder, ramenés à la juste réalité du sort inéluctable de leur commandant.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Si j'en suis venue à contacter l'Arcadia, c'est qu'on n'a aucune alternative.

De légères larmes contenues scintillaient sous ses paupières.

- L'Arcadia est en ligne. Lança soudain l'opérateur radar.

Elle se redressa et se ressaisit immédiatement.

- Ici, le Commandant Oki, je vous écoute.

- C'est entendu, je ferai le détour par la planète des Glaces.

Son cœur battait soudain.

- J'ai une autre requête.

Le corsaire fronça légèrement un sourcil et retint, d'un geste, le mouvement de Kei qui s'apprêtait à couper à nouveau la conversation. Il faut dire qu'Harlock ne brillait pas par les discours qui s'éternisent.

- Je vous accompagne !

- Négatif. Aucun soldat Terrien ne mettra un pied sur mon Navire. Vous m'avez appelé, je fais les choses à ma manière. Terminé.

On ne peut pas dire que les soldats du Karyu étaient rassurés. Ils semblaient tous se demander si cela n'avait pas été une erreur d'entrer en contact avec l'Arcadia.

- Et s'il s'y rendait pour mieux le tuer ? Il faut trouver une autre solution.

- J'ai confiance.

- En Harlock ?

- Non. J'ai confiance en Zéro, s'il pensait qu'on pouvait se fier à Harlock, il avait ses raisons.

Marina Oki aurait évidemment bien aimé montrer plus de convictions en affirmant ceci. Il fallait que les réparations avancent vite. C'était évident, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le destin de leur commandant aux mains de ces hommes sans foi ni loi dont les intentions étaient toujours si difficiles à cerner…


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Miss Kei se tourna vers son Capitaine.

- Il fait -30°C sur la Planète des Glaces. On n'y connaît aucune habitation, ni aucun campement militaire. En admettant que Zéro y ait réellement été conduit, ses chances de survies sur cette planète sont minces.

- Vous avez pensé qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un piège ? ajouta le Jeune Tadashi qui éprouvait la même méfiance envers les soldats du Karyu que ceux-ci pour l'équipage de l'Arcadia…

Harlock prit place derrière la barre.

- Zéro est un adversaire, mais c'est un homme de valeur. Il mérite une chance.

Le ton était ferme, comme à son habitude, et n'appelait aucun commentaire. Les décisions une fois prises par le Pirate, étaient généralement inébranlables. Et puis, sans doute, il s'agissait aussi d'une gageure. Marina Oki avait raison, peu de vaisseaux pouvaient passer la Mer de Glace. Il en avait pourtant été un pour déposer le Commandant Zéro sur ce cercueil gelé.

Une puissance magnétique très forte enveloppait la planète et rendait tout pilotage automatique impossible. Harlock manœuvrait à la main comme sur un bateau par temps de tempêtes. Les obstacles passés, avec une facilité désarçonnante, il stationna l'Arcadia en orbite de la Planète.

- Mime ? Y a-t-il des traces de vies ?

- Difficile à dire, le froid brouille les indicateurs.

- Bon, j'y vais.

La phrase aussi courte que désinvolte, produisit un effet de surprise.

- Mais Capitaine, tu ne vas pas y aller seul ? Il fait un froid polaire !

- Si Kei. Ceci ne vous concerne pas. Mais si je ne suis pas de retour dans deux heures, avise en conséquence.

- Euh. Que j'avise en conséquence… ?

Trop tard. Le capitaine avait déjà tourné les talons pour se rendre en salle des navettes. Il emmenait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple détecteur de vie à GPS intégré ultra résistant à tout brouillage magnétique, réalisation géniale de son premier lieutenant. A l'évidence, il ne voyait aucune difficulté dans l'entreprise.

Le GPS indiquait faiblement une trace de vie. Harlock avait peu hésité sur le chemin à suivre, il connaissait bien les habitudes des ravisseurs. Une troupe de hors-la-loi qui brillait par des trafics en tout genre, dont celui assez lucratif d'esclaves. Il leur arrivait de se débarrasser d'ennemis encombrants sur cette planète hostile, qu'ils amassaient là comme des sortes de trophées alors qu'il eût été plus aisé de simplement les supprimer. Comment Zéro s'était-il retrouvé là, il l'ignorait, s'y intéressait peu mais demeurait néanmoins surpris.

Qu'un vaisseau autre que l'Arcadia ou le Queen Emeraldas ait pu endommager de la sorte le Karyu, restait également un point obscur.

Harlock et Zéro s'étaient croisés parfois, affrontés souvent, puis avaient appris à s'éviter et à se respecter sans s'approuver pour autant. Leurs dernières rencontres prenaient des allures de rivalités sportives plutôt que de volonté guerrière d'éliminer l'adversaire à tout prix. Bref, pour tout œil averti, on aurait pu dire que les deux hommes s'estimaient sans l'avouer.

Le signal se stabilisa et le pirate posa la navette sur le sol gelé de la planète des Glaces. Un vent froid s'était levé et il se demanda malgré tout s'il n'eut pas été de bon aloi de se couvrir d'avantage. En même temps, il le savait, il fallait faire vite, même si Kei avait raison, les chances de survies étaient minces. Il s'imaginait néanmoins que le Commandant Oki avait agi dans l'urgence, consciente du risque encouru et qu'il s'était peut-être seulement écoulé quelques heures depuis l'atterrissage malheureux du terrien en terre gelée.

Se protégeant le visage de sa cape, il avança dans la neige, face au blizzard, serrant le détecteur pour ne pas perdre la piste.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques mètres pour l'apercevoir. Il accéléra le pas. Le corps inanimé était légèrement recouvert de neige et il évalua rapidement mentalement les probabilités qu'il y avait que le soldat soit encore en vie.

Il posa un genou à terre et tâta le pouls.

- Zéro, tu m'entends ?

Il sortit un mini kit de survie et amorça une seringue.

- Zéro !

Il administra la piqûre, retourna le corps et s'apprêta à entamer un massage cardiaque lorsqu'il sentit une légère palpitation au niveau du poignet. Il retira sa cape pour en recouvrir l'homme transi, le frictionna et tenta de ramener un peu de chaleur dans les veines du corps encore immobile qu'il tenait.

- Zéro, c'est pas le moment de lâcher prise. Pas comme ça.

Les paupières du commandant terrien frémirent. Au même moment, un bruit violent et assourdissant retentit suivi de secousses qui secouèrent un instant le sol glacé de la planète.

- Harlock à Arcadia.

- Oui Capitaine, nous avons enregistré des secousses sismiques assez importantes. Pas de dégâts ?

Il chercha instinctivement des yeux la navette sans la trouver. Le blizzard plus puissant ne permettait certes pas de voir à 3 mètres mais il lui semblait distinguer une crevasse au sol qui n'était pas là quelques minutes auparavant.

- H…arlock ?

Zéro essayait de bouger mais aucun de ses muscles raidis par le froid ne répondit. Les yeux à peine ouverts sur un environnement flou, il lui semblait distinguer la silhouette noire du Capitaine Harlock bien que l'apparition lui paraisse si peu probable en ces terres hostiles. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, complètement gercées, pour essayer de parler.

- J'ai froid.

Le froid. A vrai dire, Harlock le ressentait aussi et ses propres mouvements commençaient à s'engourdir. La liaison radio à nouveau brouillée, il savait que l'Arcadia ne tarderait pas à renvoyer une navette mais il craignait d'avantage pour la vie de son estimable adversaire. Mourir de froid au fin fond de l'univers lui paraissait indigne du combattant qu'était pour lui le Commandant Warrius Zéro.

Il hésita un instant, puis retira sa veste pour en couvrir le Terrien, le ré-enveloppant de sa cape noire. Il sourit intérieurement devant l'ironie qui faisait revêtir les vêtements d'un pirate à un soldat qui luttait vaillamment contre de tels mécréants. Puis, il le souleva et essaya de le porter jusqu'à l'emplacement où il avait laissé la navette.

Lui, d'ordinaire si avare en mots, fit l'effort de parler tout bas mais fermement pour inciter son compagnon d'infortune à lutter contre le fatal sommeil que le froid menaçait d'apporter.


	3. Chapter 3

**3  
**

Zéro reprit peu à peu ses esprits dans un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelques individus d'assez petites tailles qui, à l'évidence, n'étaient pas de race humaine, s'affairaient autour de lui sans sembler lui prêter attention.

Ils se passaient et repassaient, d'un air visiblement intrigué, les vêtements noirs dont Harlock l'avait recouvert. Harlock ? Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Contre toute probabilité, c'était lui qui était venu le secourir sur cette planète. Il le chercha du regard.

- Vraiment très résistant comme tissu.

commenta un des hôtes dans le langage universel en faisant jouer la cape du Corsaire entre ses mains. Puis se tournant vers Zéro :

- C'est sans nul doute à ceci que vous devez d'être encore en vie… [Il chercha un instants ses mots en jetant un œil sur les galons du soldat]…Commandant… ?

- Commandant Zéro, armée de Terre.

- Commandant Zéro. Vous devez une fière chandelle à votre ami qui s'est destitué de pareilles merveilles à fort pouvoir isotherme.

Harlock ?

Il se redressa et aperçut enfin le pirate. Allongé non loin de lui, le Capitaine Harlock semblait dormir, quelques-uns de ces étranges êtres lui avaient bandé les bras. Devant le regard inquiet et interrogateur du soldat, l'individu qui lui parlait, reprit :

- Oh ce n'est rien, on l'a retrouvé torse nu avec quelques engelures mais il est plutôt du genre pas facile, on a du lui administrer un calmant pour pouvoir le soigner.

Zéro sourit en lui-même. C'était bien Harlock, aucun doute là-dessus. Besoin de personne. Presque une signature. Devant les gerçures légères qu'il voyait au pirate, en partie dues au retrait de sa cape et de sa veste, il se demanda s'il aurait fait de même, s'il serait venu seul le secourir si d'aventures les rôles avaient été inversés. Il ne trouva pas la réponse, tant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour ce fier adversaire étaient ambivalents. Le secourir, c'était possible. Le recouvrir de ses vêtements au péril de sa propre vie, probablement pas.

- Mais quel imbécile ! Finit-il par dire à haute voix.

- Ah bien je vois que tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Le pirate sourit, se redressa à son tour et gratifia ses hôtes d'un regard noir dans le genre « ne m'approchez plus jamais avec une seringue si vous tenez à la vie ». Il tâta sa ceinture à la recherche instinctive de son arme qu'il ne trouva pas.

- Nous sommes prudents avec les Terriens. N'ayez crainte, nous vous rendrons vos armes.

Même regard noir. Il se contint par respect pour ceux qui avaient manifestement de bonnes intentions mais il ne supportait guère que quelqu'un touche à son Cosmodragon, une arme si puissante qu'elle ferait de graves dégâts dans les mains d'un tireur non expérimenté.

Rassuré et conscient de ce qu'il devait au Pirate, Zéro tenta de bredouiller des remerciements maladroits. Puis, lui désignant les vêtements noirs qui avaient contribué à le maintenir en vie, il ajouta :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû... Enfin, tu aurais pu…

- Moi, je ne risquais rien, je suis bien plus résistant.

Zéro apprécia la pique que lui lançait son acolyte qui manifestement aimait aussi peu que lui les déversements d'excuses ou de remerciements convenus.

Harlock du reste, n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser, l'histoire de la mésaventure de Zéro, l'identité de ces mystérieux samaritains, tout cela ne lui importait guère. Il se leva promptement, récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Euh, il fait très froid pour une constitution Terrienne- reprit l'individu.

Harlock se retourna vers son interlocuteur semblant soudain réaliser l'incivisme que représentait ce départ précipité.

- Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité mais mes amis m'attendent.

- Rares sont les vaisseaux qui parviennent à entrer dans notre atmosphère.

- Rares sont les navigateurs qui savent manier la barre. Répondit le Capitaine du tac au tac.

Il ne s'était pas sitôt tu que le bruit familier d'un aéronef les sortit de leur face à face.

- Vos amis, je présume ?

L'intéressé fit un léger signe d'assentiment. L'hôte poursuivit lui désignant les vêtements qu'il tenait encore à la main et qui ne laissaient place à aucune confusion possible, cachant mal une certaine inquiétude :

- Vous n'êtes pas un simple soldat, j'imagine…

En effet, non.

Il s'inclina d'une légère révérence :

- Harlock, Capitaine du vaisseau pirate Arcadia. Mais n'ayez crainte, je vis libre sous mon drapeau et respecte les hommes d'honneur peu importe leur choix de vie. Et vous avez ma reconnaissance.

L'étranger sembla convaincu par le regard perçant du capitaine rebelle mais ne baissa pas la garde.

- Mes armes, s'il vous plaît.

La voix ferme n'autorisait aucune réponse négative et l'autre le sut immédiatement. Il préféra obtempérer, bien qu'à contre-cœur.

Zéro ne dit rien, il voyait dans l'attitude du Pirate, la prestance des hommes qui sont sûrs d'avoir choisi la bonne bannière à défendre. Ils se connaissaient de longue date déjà et Zéro avait fait partie de ces hommes qui ne pouvaient comprendre le choix d'un terrien de quitter sa planète au lieu de se battre aux côtés de ceux qui croyaient encore qu'elle renaîtrait de ses cendres. La fuite constante dans les étoiles. Pourtant, à l'évidence, le corsaire se battait pour cette planète sur laquelle il ne remettait plus les pieds. Une obscure promesse à un ami.

Non, Zéro n'avait jamais pu comprendre cela. Harlock ne s'était jamais défendu de ses choix, jamais justifié, n'avait jamais cherché à s'expliquer et ne répondait à aucune insulte. Zéro se souvenait d'un vieux Maître qui disait que les hommes les plus forts sont ceux qui n'ont pas à justifier de leurs actions. Si tel était le cas, alors Harlock, à l'évidence était de ces hommes puissants.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le Pirate qui enfilait sa veste. Sur son torse, plusieurs cicatrices, plusieurs stigmates de batailles passées, témoins d'insondables souffrances, de luttes en solitaire. Derrière la froideur de cet homme fermé, quel vécu se cachait-il ? Il savait qu'il n'en saurait jamais rien.

Zéro avait souffert aussi, perdu femme et enfant, vu mourir des amis ou des soldats valeureux. Les guerres n'épargnaient personne, mais au fond de lui, une vague intuition lui disait qu'il avait eu plus de chance. Mais était-ce bien de la chance ?

Alors à ses pensées, une jolie pirate blonde en uniforme rose fit irruption dans l'habitation sans s'annoncer. Zéro reconnut Kei Yuki. Elle était suivie du jeune Tadashi Daiba qui était resté bouche bée devant l'installation sous la neige qu'il venait de découvrir.

La jeune femme se posta au garde-à-vous devant son capitaine.

- Désolée d'avoir tardé, Capitaine.

Harlock sourit. L'hôte s'étonna.

- Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ? Depuis que nous vivons sur cette planète hostile, personne n'avait jusqu'alors détecté notre présence.

La charmante damoiselle gratifia son interlocuteur d'un clin d'œil avant de répondre :

- Oui, en effet, ce n'était pas chose aisée - le pourquoi de ce léger retard. Très intéressante cette matière que vous utilisez dans vos fondations d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, pour faire simple, nous avons détecté la différence de températures entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur.

L'individu en face d'elle la regarda d'un air dubitatif. De son côté, Tadashi s'enquit (enfin) de l'identité de ces curieux personnages des Glaces et ne cessait de poser des questions.

Le corsaire, jamais très patient, somma le départ d'un geste, sans aucun regard à l'attention du commandant Zéro. Celui-ci hasarda :

- Et la suite du programme ?

- _Capitaine_ – intervint le jeune Tadashi.

- Pardon ?

- La suite du programme, _Capitaine_. – précisa-t-il avec le maximum d'irrévérence dans la voix.

C'est la douce Kei qui vint tempérer l'échange entre ces hommes qui à l'évidence ne savaient pas communiquer entre eux.

- L'Arcadia est en vol stationnaire autour de la planète, Commandant. Dès que nous aurons quitté la zone, nous vous affecterons une navette pour rejoindre votre vaisseau sur lequel vous semblez très attendu.

- Le Karyu a fait appel à _Vous_ ??? demanda-t-il interloqué et réalisant soudain qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à la venue inattendue d'Harlock.

- Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? ne manqua pas de relever Tadashi. Enfin, vos _militaires_ ne semblent pas avoir fait un si mauvais calcul, semble-t-il.

Voilà également l'autre raison qui faisait que le Commandant Zéro ne pouvait comprendre le choix de vie du Pirate. Pas de discipline, pas de hiérarchie claire. Un équipage qui ressemblait à un ramassis de fainéants, d'horizons différents et bien sûr, il lui semblait, sans réelles valeurs morales. Il ne prêtait cependant aucune attention à la provocation arrogante du jeune garçon, lequel n'était pas un interlocuteur à sa hauteur.

Il attrapa le bras du Capitaine Harlock.

- Et que t'ont-ils promis en échange de ma vie ?

Il y eût un éclair de défi dans le regard des deux hommes. Tadashi allait protester mais le pirate l'arrêta d'un geste catégorique.

- Nous y allons. A moins que tu te plaises sur cette planète glacée.

Zéro obtempéra à contre-cœur. Il avait peu d'échappatoires et même s'il lui en coûtait de s'en remettre à son ennemi de toujours, il ne pouvait faire le difficile. Il lui emboîta le pas sans un mot et croisa à nouveau le regard du jeune garçon impétueux qui l'accompagnait. Le doute le submergea soudain.

Se pouvait-il bon sang… se pouvait-il qu'il soit venu le chercher _sans_ aucune contre-partie ? Lui, un pirate. Sans rétribution ? Mais pourquoi ? Se reprochant ses accusations précipitées, il reformula la question d'un ton plus posé.

- Harlock, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Mais le capitaine ne l'écoutait déjà plu. Il avait pris place à bord de la navette et s'était replié sur ses pensées. Kei administra une légère tape sur l'épaule du soldat Terrien.

- Si vous n'avez pas la réponse à cette question, Commandant, c'est que vous n'avez vraiment rien compris… et que le Capitaine s'est trompé sur vous.

Se disant, comme pour tempérer ses propos, elle les appuya d'un de ses battements de cils qui avaient tant d'effets sur les gars de l'équipage.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

C'était la première fois que le commandant Warrius Zéro mettait un pied sur l'Arcadia. Même s'il s'y attendait, il fut d'emblée impressionné par la grandeur du bâtiment. Il se rappelait de son génial constructeur et de l'amitié indéfectible qui unissait déjà les deux hommes lorsqu'il les avait tous deux rencontrés. Etait-ce donc cette amitié qui avait inspiré au professeur Toshiro Oyama un si génial appareil ?

- Tadashi, tu t'occuperas de notre hôte, le temps du voyage.

- Mais Capitaine…

Comme à son habitude, une fois la requête formulée, Harlock était déjà pris par d'autres préoccupations. Puis, il avait très largement dépassé son capital sociabilité pour la journée.

Tadashi guida de mauvais gré « son hôte » à travers les coursives du vaisseau en prenant soin de ne pas l'inviter à contempler le cœur même du bâtiment, la salle des machines. Tadashi avait tardé à trouver sa place à bord de l'Arcadia. Pour autant, il était sûr de ce choix et avait toujours furieusement boudé les soldats Terriens qui n'avaient jamais été présents lorsque la situation l'avait exigé. La renommée du Commandant Zéro le touchait peu et il détestait les jugements à l'emporte-pièce faits à l'encontre de son ami et Capitaine.

Warrius Zéro, quant à lui, observait en silence cet étrange équipage dont la description dépassait encore ce qu'il avait pu préjuger. Rien ne lui fut épargné des scènes de vie quotidiennes improbables de l'Arcadia. Dame Mazu courant après un chat un hachoir à la main, l'intrigante Mime partageant une bouteille de vin avec le médecin de bord à l'infirmerie, certains pirates cuvant allongés dans les couloirs, le premier lieutenant affairé sur une miniature de vaisseau… Inconcevable que ce vaisseau soit si redouté dans l'univers avec pareille armée à son bord! In-con-ce-vable.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez _Monsieur_, mais ici on apprend à ne pas juger les gens sur ce qu'ils paraissent. Ils ont tous leur vécu et une histoire bien à eux qui les a menés sur ce vaisseau qui a souvent été pour eux le lieu de la dernière chance…

Zéro regarda son guide qui, malgré le mépris que celui-ci avait essayé de marquer dans son « _Monsieur_ », avait les yeux qui brillaient de 1000 flammes. A l'évidence, il aimait ces hommes.

Tadashi Daiba, le fils d'un scientifique respecté qui avait alerté le gouvernement Terrien bien avant l'heure des guerres qui avaient ravagé des pays entiers. Que faisait un garçon si prometteur sur un Vaisseau Pirate dissident ? Pour Zéro, c'était certain, tous ces hommes n'étaient pas ce qu'ils paraissaient. Enfin pas seulement. Enfin, il fallait espérer.

- Vous cherchez leur point commun ? Ils sont _éveillés_.

L'alarme retentit soudain. Et comme pour illustrer les paroles du jeune homme, chacun des comateux s'affaira soudain avec une énergie insoupçonnée (à l'exception du premier lieutenant qui n'aurait lâché sa maquette pour rien au monde).

Zéro pénétra sur le pont à la suite de Tadashi. Harlock se tenait debout à la barre avec une indéniable majesté. Il déclara sans se retourner :

- Commandant, je crois que l'on a retrouvé tes ravisseurs.

Sur l'écran, un grand navire que le pirate n'avait jamais vu, apparaissait dans toute sa longueur. Pourtant, il en connaissait le maître à bord. Un piètre malfrât probablement pas à la hauteur de l'engin qu'il manœuvrait.

- C'est bien eux, en effet ! N'attaque pas de front !

Lança Zéro en devinant les intentions du Capitaine Harlock. Celui-ci lui adressa un rapide regard noir.

- Tu es sur mon vaisseau et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

La discrète Mime prit le bras du Commandant Zéro et l'escorta aimablement jusqu'à la cabine du Capitaine.

- C'est mieux ainsi, Harlock n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête lorsqu'il dirige son vaisseau. Et puis après tout, ce n'est pas très prudent de vous laisser sur la passerelle à observer ses tactiques de combat. Difficile de dire dans quel contexte vous aurez l'occasion de vous revoir tous les deux…

- Vous pensez que je m'en servirai contre lui ?

- Je dis juste qu'on ne peut prévaloir de l'avenir. Un peu de vin, Commandant ?

Il accepta le verre en cristal qui lui était tendu par cette étrange créature au teint diaphane et il observa d'un œil étonné l'étrange lieu où il se trouvait. Une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres anciens occupait une large place, une harpe et quelques chaises face à une baie vitrée s'ouvrant sur l'immensité de la Galaxie.

- C'est un très bel endroit.

Commenta-t-il, en essayant d'ignorer les mouvements brusques, que la bataille qui se déroulait sans lui, imprimait au vaisseau.

- Vous n'êtes pas habitué à être en coulisse pendant les batailles, Commandant.

- En effet.

- Notre manière de vivre doit vous paraître bien curieuse.

- S'il l'avait voulu, Harlock aurait pu conduire de vraies armées, au service de son gouvernement. Il s'est trompé sur le chemin.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Sur l'Arcadia, Harlock est son propre maître, il répond à un idéal qui lui est propre et il ne vous demande pas de le comprendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Il vous respecte pour ce que vous êtes, ne le jugez donc pas pour ce qu'il est.

Zéro fut étonné de la douceur et du phrasé sage de cette étrange personne qui lui faisait une aimable conversation sans jamais hausser le ton. De longs cheveux bleus sur une silhouette fine et d'incroyables yeux dorés qui donnaient l'impression de percer l'âme de ceux à qui elle parlait, Mime, définitivement faisait partie d'une race à la civilisation fortement évoluée. Devinant ses pensées, elle ajouta :

- Pas un jour de mon existence, je n'ai regretté mon engagement auprès de cet homme, de ses idées, de son drapeau et de ses compagnons. Il est plusieurs chemins, Commandant Zéro.

Le commandant se tût, s'assit dans un des fauteuils face à la mer d'étoiles se demandant si un jour il comprendrait ce qui motivait un homme à tout abandonner pour devenir hors-la-loi, fut-ce sous une bannière qui promettait à tous la liberté. La liberté ? Une chimère.

Kei Yuki parut à la porte et adressa un léger signe au soldat.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Je me charge de vous escorter auprès de votre bâtiment. Votre équipage est en position d'attaque, le capitaine ne croit pas utile de différer le départ.

- Mais le vaisseau pirate ?

- Pirates, ces barbares ? Je vous en prie, pas d'amalgames. Disons simplement, qu'ils ont préféré faire demi-tour pour le moment.

Elle laissa échapper un joli rire cristallin. Zéro lui emboîta le pas à contre-cœur. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de recroiser Harlock et en son for intérieur, il s'en sentait vexé. Mission accomplie, pas de service après-vente, comme un paquet qu'on livrait.

Tout en suivant la jeune femme, il sentit au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas très honnête dans son jugement et que sa colère cachait autre chose. Et puis, d'un coup, les images lui revinrent en mémoire. Le froid. Son impuissance. Puis, le capitaine torse nu dans la neige le portant sur ses épaules, veillant sur lui avec d'infinies précautions, des gestes délicats, la chaleur qui émanait de lui, des mots d'encouragements à mi-voix lui prédicant de lutter contre le froid, contre l'absurdité de finir sur une planète gelée, loin de tous, loin des siens, de Marina.

Harlock…

Il remercia Kei comme un automate et était très confus lorsqu'il rejoignit ses soldats qui souriaient de cette retrouvaille qu'ils n'espéraient plus.

Au milieu d'eux, le visage fermé de Marina Oki le sortit de sa torpeur, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Marina. Je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois cette idée de sauvetage… comment dire… inattendu ?

Celle-ci sourit.

- Si tu savais combien j'ai hésité avant de faire appel à lui. Et combien j'ai regretté après l'avoir fait… Mais que voulais-tu que l'on fasse, les réacteurs arrière ne sont même pas encore en état de marche. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à t'abandonner là sans rien tenter…

Son lieutenant reconnut que tous l'en avaient dissuadée mais que la jeune Commandant avait passé outre leurs avis.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, même si c'est un choix que je n'aurais pas fait… et – se tournant vers ses hommes - comme vous tous, j'aurais eu tort.

Il s'approcha de l'officier radar.

- Liaison avec l'Arcadia, je vous prie.

- Liaison effectuée, Chef.

Sur l'écran principal, la silhouette noire, impassible et silencieuse du pirate, bras croisés.

Le Commandant se tourna vers ses hommes…

- Messieurs, salut pour l'officier !

Un léger étonnement parcourut l'assemblée. Le commandant Zéro s'était remis face à l'écran et saluait. Après une courte hésitation, chacun des soldats du commandant l'imita.

Harlock sourit, salua à son tour et coupa la liaison.

_N'est-ce pas la plus grande marque de respect quand un soldat de valeur salue un pirate en le reconnaissant comme un des siens ?_


End file.
